Putain de Météo !
by Tenshi Kamato
Summary: Sans baguette, un sorcier est bien démuni. Et face au froid, il n'y a que peu de solutions pour se réchauffer... ! Slash HPDM.


Titre : Putain de météo !

Genre : Slash/PWP/OS

_Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont yaoistes__ !_ Même si c'est soft ! xD

Couples : HP/DM. Si si si ! ^^

Auteur : Tenshi-san ! Nya ! x3

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et le monde dans lequel ils évoluent appartient à J.K. Rowling. Je ne possède que l'idée de cette fiction ! =)

Note : L'histoire se passe dans le courant du sixième volume, au moment de Noël. Et j'ai conservé les noms français (oui, flemmarde oblige… xD).

He ben voila. On y est. Je me lance ! Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu la trouille mais bon… Aller, courage ! C'est ma toute première fiction sur _Harry Potter_ alors j'espère qu'elle plaira ! Au passage, merci à Oo-chan avec qui on a bien déliré là-dessus et merci à la météo d'avoir été si peu clémente ! Sans le froid, cette fiction n'aurait jamais vu le jour ! x)

_**Putain de météo !**_

Il faisait froid en ce début de vacances de Noël, à l'école de Poudlard. Tellement froid, que malgré les innombrables feux allumés un peu partout dans le château, certains couloirs avaient fini par geler. Les températures restaient négatives et le ciel gris perle de ce samedi matin laissait prévoir que ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant que de nouveaux flocons viennent s'ajouter à l'épais manteau de neige recouvrant déjà l'école.

Le plafond magique de la grande Salle reflétait exactement la même teinte pâle que le ciel extérieur lorsqu'Harry, Ron et Hermione vinrent prendre leur petit déjeuner. À la vue de la couleur du plafond, Ron eu un frisson.

J'ai l'impression qu'il fait de plus en plus froid.

C'est pas qu'une impression, vieux…

Presque tous les élèves étaient rentrés chez eux pour y passer les vacances. Seuls Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson étaient restés. Aussi, les trois Gryffondor s'assirent à l'unique table qui comportait des plats et commencèrent à manger.

Hé, au fait, Harry…

Hmm ? répondit-il la bouche pleine.

Ça te dirait qu'on aille s'entraîner ce matin ? Ca nous réchauffera !

Ron ! s'écria Hermione.

Le roux regarda la jeune fille alors qu'elle s'expliquait :

Tu as un devoir de métamorphose à finir, je te rappelle.

Mais Hermione…

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Harry sourit et calma le jeu.

Elle a raison, Ron. T'as fini tous tes devoirs sauf celui-là. Fais-le, tu seras débarrassé.

Harry est raisonnable, lui au moins.

Et ensuite on pourra s'entraîner autant que tu veux…

D'accord, accepta aussitôt Ron.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard entendu. Quand le quidditch entrait en jeu, plus rien d'autre ne comptait ! Le roux engloutit sa dernière tranche de bacon alors qu'Hermione lui tirait le bras. Ils saluèrent Harry d'un « À tout à l'heure » et s'éloignèrent sous les recommandations d'Hermione pour le devoir de métamorphose. Harry finit son pancake, puis remonta à la salle commune des Gryffondors, glissant un peu sur certaines marches givrées. Il s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil préféré, devant la cheminée où ronflait un agréable feu. Il profita de sa solitude pour feuilleter l'album photo que Hagrid lui avait offert à la fin de sa première année d'études. Après de longues minutes à contempler ses parents et Sirius, il préféra le refermer pour s'occuper à autre chose. La période de Noël le rendait toujours nostalgique et il préférait éviter de penser à tous ces êtres chers, trop tôt disparus.

Chassé par l'isolement, Harry finit par redescendre de la salle commune. Il avait dans l'idée d'aller rejoindre Ron et Hermione à la bibliothèque, mais alors qu'il traversait le hall, une énorme créature couverte d'épines le percuta de plein fouet. Sous le choc, il se retrouva propulsé à deux mètres de là, et finit sa course juste sous le sablier des Serdaigles, à demi rempli de saphirs. Dans sa chute, Harry ne remarqua pas que sa baguette avait sauté de sa poche. Il se releva en maugréant et leva les yeux vers la créature. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un immense sapin, porté par Hagrid. Il le contourna précautionneusement et le salua.

Bonjour Hagrid !

Hein ? Ho, bonjour Harry. Je ne t'avais pas vu.

Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, répondit-il en riant et en se massant les fesses, encore douloureuses. Mais ce sapin, c'est pour la Grande Salle ?

Oui. Je remplace un arbre. Il y avait des Broctus dans l'autre et ils ne laissent personne s'en approcher… Ils ont failli arracher un œil au professeur Flitwick (**1**) quand… Enfin, bref, je dois me dépêcher tout le monde est déjà descendu à Pré-au-lard pour boire un dernier verre avant Noël…

Harry se souvint brusquement de la sortie prévue au village et se demanda pourquoi Ron et Hermione ne le lui avait pas rappelé. Surtout que, vu le temps qu'il avait passé à traînasser, ils avaient eu vingt fois le temps de finir le devoir de métamorphose et de descendre au village… Il ressentit un léger pincement au cœur en pensant qu'ils l'avaient oublié. Ceci dit, ils s'étaient peut-être croisés sur le chemin de la salle commune, pendant que lui redescendait... Il pensa leur laisser un mot dans le dortoir, au cas où, et aller au village avec Hagrid. Ils se retrouveraient ensuite au Trois Balais ou chez Honeydukes. Mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit, Harry proposa son aide à Hagrid.

Je peux vous aider ? A deux on ira plus vite.

Volontiers, Harry. C'est gentil de ta part. Tu veux bien le décorer ?

Oui, aucun problème.

Hagrid entraîna donc son sapin dans la Grande Salle et le déposa à la place de l'arbre manquant. Harry attrapa l'escabeau du professeur Flitwick, une guirlande brillante et commença à l'entortiller autour du sapin. Il avait toujours rêvé de décorer un sapin, chose que les Dursley lui avaient toujours refusé, et l'idée d'utiliser la magie ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit. Au même moment, Hagrid ressortit de la pièce, tirant la lourde porte en bois derrière lui. Elle claqua avec bruit, faisant sursauter Malfoy, jusqu'ici caché à quatre pattes derrière la table des professeurs. Il poussa un léger cri de surprise et fit se retourner Harry.

Que… Malfoy ?

… Potter.

Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

En quoi ça te regarde ?

Les deux rivaux s'observèrent un instant. Puis Harry se remit au travail et enroula une autre guirlande sur l'arbre. Il entendit Malfoy traverser la salle, ses pas résonnant sur les dalles de pierre, puis il l'entendit tirer la porte. Qui refusa de bouger. Par pure curiosité, Harry tourna légèrement la tête vers le blond, toujours en train de lutter contre la porte.

Tu t'en sors, Malfoy ?

Ferme-la, Potter.

…

… Elle est coincée.

De… ? fit Harry sans comprendre.

La porte. Elle est bloquée.

Oh.

…

…

… Et je n'ai pas ma baguette, avoua Malfoy.

C'était un sous-entendu un peu maladroit pour demander de l'aide à Harry. Avec un petit sourire, il s'approcha de Malfoy.

Et pourquoi est-ce que le « grand » Malfoy n'a pas sa baguette ?

D'où ça te regarde ?

Ho, ben si tu veux rester coincé ici… commença Harry en s'éloignant.

… Je…

… ?

… Zabini me l'avait empruntée et il l'a perdue, l'imbécile, reconnut Malfoy les pommettes roses.

D'où le fait que tu cherche par terre, murmura Harry avec un rictus. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu lui a… ?

Malfoy lui lança un regard brûlant. Harry arrêta de sourire. Il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable. Malfoy était capable de l'étrangler sur place s'il avait encore le malheur d'insister. Le brun porta sa main à sa poche afin de récupérer sa propre baguette, mais il s'aperçut qu'elle n'y était plus. Fébrilement, il fouilla les autres poches de sa robe, mais n'y trouva pas plus de baguette que précédemment.

… Ne me dis pas que toi non plus, tu n'a pas ta baguette, Potter…

… Ok. Je ne te le dirai pas.

Malfoy soupira, démoralisé. Puis Harry reprit :

T'as essayé de sortir par l'arrière ?

La porte est fermée. Et de toute façon, la Salle des Trophées est sans issue.

Bon. Ben il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que quelqu'un se pointe…

Malfoy alla s'assoir sur un banc pendant que Harry retournait à son sapin. Il accrocha quelques boules, mais fini par se tourner vers Malfoy :

Tu veux pas m'aider ?

Tu m'as pris pour un Elfe, Potter ? cracha Malfoy.

Je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner, Ô grand Seigneur Malfoy… Mais t'as que ça à foutre, abruti.

Ts.

Le brun haussa les épaules. Idée à la con que de proposer à Drago-je-suis-tellement-trop-bien-pour-me-salir-les-mains Malfoy de l'aider à décorer un sapin de Noël, même pour s'occuper. _Un sapin de Noël_, non mais rendez-vous compte ! Quel déshonneur pour un Malfoy ! Pff, crétin de blond… Harry reprit sa tâche, répartissant le plus harmonieusement possible les décorations. Alors qu'il accrochait une étoile rouge sur une branche, il entendit Malfoy se lever. Sans un mot, il vient se placer près de Harry.

Dis Potter…

Hm ?

Qu'est ce qui te plaît dans le fait de décorer un vulgaire sapin ?

C'est pas le fait de décorer un sapin, Malfoy, répliqua Harry.

C'est quoi alors ?

C'est… C'est le fait que, normalement, ce genre de chose se fait en famille. C'est l'occasion de se retrouver avec les gens que tu aime.

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il aurait pourtant pu lui lancer une réplique cinglante. Mais il continua simplement d'observer Harry pendant qu'il repositionnait une guirlande. Et puis, lentement, Malfoy pris une boule qu'il suspendit au bout d'une banche, comme si ce geste lui coûtait. Puis il en posa une autre, et encore une autre. Rapidement, le sapin fut décoré, le vert Serpentard s'entrelaçant avec le rouge Gryffondor. Des chandelles éternelles brillaient de tous leurs feux et de minuscules fées battaient des ailes, laissant tomber une fine poudre d'or sur les branches du sapin. Les deux adolescents reculèrent de quelques pas pour admirer leur œuvre et Harry se tourna vers lui :

Tu vois. C'était pas la mer à boire. Et puis, ça nous a occupés.

Mmh.

Harry eu un petit rire. Décidément, un Malfoy est de mauvaise foi jusqu'au bout ! Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne le connaissait pas, après tout. Ils allèrent ensuite s'assoir face à face, s'observant en chiens de faïence.

Mais au fait… Pourquoi du vert ?

Et pourquoi pas ?

Mais c'est moche, le vert (**2**) !

Dois-je te rappeler que tes yeux sont verts, Potter ? ricana Malfoy.

Non, mais j'ai pas choisi ! se défendit Harry.

Qu'est ce que t'as contre le vert ?!

Mais c'est moche ! insista le brun.

Mais non c'est pas moche ! Tes yeux, ils sont beaux !

Peut-être, mais c'est… Malfoy ?

Malfoy se détourna, le visage dans la main, observant la porte.

Quoi ?

J'hallucine ou tu viens juste de dire que mes yeux sont beaux ?!

Malfoy rougit brusquement, tentant de prendre un air dégagé alors qu'il s'expliquait.

Ouai, ben t'as que ça pour toi ! La seule chose qui soit belle chez toi, c'est tes yeux et encore, c'est parce qu'ils sont verts !

… Minable, ton excuse…

… Et je t'emmerde, avec ça.

Après quelques minutes dans un silence pesant, Malfoy finit par se lever et alla coller son oreille contre la porte. Harry s'informa :

T'entends quelque chose ?

Oui.

C'est vrai ? C'est qui ?

Dans son élan, il s'était à moitié levé, prêt à s'approcher de la porte.

Toi. Ferme-la Potter !

Harry émit un grognement et se laissa retomber sur le banc. Qu'est ce que Malfoy pouvait être drôle quand il voulait ! A hurler de rire ! Mais le blond n'entendait toujours rien et il fini par revenir s'assoir. Harry leva les yeux au plafond magique, observant la couleur gris perle qu'il représentait. Il promena ensuite son regard tout autour de la salle, cherchant de quoi s'occuper, une tâche à laquelle se consacrer.

Si on demandait de l'aide à un portrait ? Ou un fantôme !

Oui, sauf qu'il n'y a ni l'un ni l'autre ici.

On pourrait faire un Patronus !

Si on avait une baguette, on ne serait pas coincés ici.

Exact… Pff… Quelle idée, aussi, de sortir à Pré-au-lard… ! s'énerva le brun.

Je ne te le fais pas dire…

Le silence retomba, aussi épais que la neige qui recouvrait le château. De longues minutes passèrent avant qu'Harry ne frissonne et se murmure à lui-même :

La température baisse…

Quoi ?

Il fait froid. Bien plus froid que tout à l'heure.

…

Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, puis, Harry se mit à se frotter les bras. Cette fois, il faisait vraiment froid. Il poussa un soupir qui créa devant lui un nuage de vapeur d'un blanc opaque. En tremblant légèrement, il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil au ciel. Un flocon lui tomba sur la joue. Il l'essuya en se tournant vers Malfoy.

Malfoy, il neige.

Et alors ?

De la **vraie neige froide**. Voila pourquoi la température chute depuis tout à l'heure, expliqua Harry.

Un autre flocon se déposa sur le nez de Malfoy. Il l'enleva d'un geste agacé, mais il dut bien reconnaître qu'Harry avait raison. Il neigeait dans la Grande Salle. Pas la neige magique habituelle qui s'effaçait en arrivant à deux mètres du sol. De la vraie neige, composée d'eau cristallisée et donc, gelée. Tremblant de froid, les deux jeunes hommes observèrent le fin duvet blanc recouvrir la salle. Et puis, Harry eut une idée.

Malfoy, aide-moi à pousser le banc.

Pourquoi faire ? demanda-t-il en se levant.

Je veux aller sous la table.

T'es désespéré à ce point-là, Potter ? interrogea Malfoy avec un rictus.

La neige ne tombe pas dessous, répondit Harry dans un soupir, comme si la bêtise de Malfoy le blasait.

Il tira un peu plus le banc et se faufila sous la large table. Il s'assit en tailleur et releva doucement son buste. Constatant qu'il pouvait se redresser entièrement en étant assis, il appela son compagnon d'infortune.

C'est bon, viens, on tient assis.

Sans façon. Roule-toi par terre si ça te chante, Potter, mais moi, j'ai ma fierté, répliqua Malfoy, acerbe.

Ok. Libre à toi de te transformer _fièrement_ en glaçon…

Malfoy souffla par le nez, manifestant sa désapprobation. Pendant ce temps, sous la table, Harry continuait de se frotter les bras, activant la circulation sanguine. Après quelques minutes, Malfoy se pencha et se glissa à son tour sous la table.

Bravo Malfoy. Quatre minutes cinquante-sept. Pas mal du tout.

La ferme.

Le blond alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin et se tourna de manière à ne pas avoir Harry dans son champ de vision. Il gelottait de plus en plus. Putain de vieux schnock ! Dumbledore avait vraiment merdé cette fois ! Faire neiger dans la Grande Salle ! On aura tout vu ! Et quelle idée à la con que cette putain de porte avait eu de se coincer… ! Décidément, tout partait à vau l'eau dans cette école… !

Quelle merde ce plafond… !

Je me demande surtout comme il à pu se dérégler. C'est une magie assez spéciale quand même…

Peut-être un plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour que tu meures gelé.

Aucun risque. Ça a beau être le plus grand enfoiré mondial, il a trop envie de me tuer de ses propres mains.

Les deux jeunes hommes se turent un instant. Puis, Malfoy rompit à nouveau le silence :

P-p-put-tain ! O-on gèè-èle… ! se plaignit Malfoy en claquant des dents.

Il serra ses bras autour de lui, à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur, quand il sentit Harry l'enlacer. Le blond le repoussa brusquement, s'éloignant de lui.

Il t'arrive quoi, Potter ?

On est gelés, Malfoy. Alors je cherche de la chaleur.

Mais réchauffe-toi tout seul !

Malfoy ! S'écria Harry. Pour une fois dans ta vie arrête de jouer au con et laisse ta putain de fierté dehors ! On se pèle, alors c'est pas le moment de faire ta chochotte !

…

Malfoy lui lança un regard noir que Harry prit comme « Premièrement, ma fierté elle t'emmerde, et deuxièmement, je ne fais pas ma chochotte ! Un Malfoy ne fait _jamais_ sa chochotte ! ». Mouai. Les deux adolescents s'observèrent de haut en bas pendant de longues secondes. Et, brusquement, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre en s'enlaçant. Pas une parole n'avait été échangée et pourtant ils savaient ce que chacun pensait : « Rien à foutre de ma fierté. Rien à foutre que ça soit Malfoy/Potter. Ça caaaaaaaaaaaaaille ! ». Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Harry brise le silence.

Dis, Malfoy… souffla-t-il.

H-hm… ?

Je… Je peux t-t-t'appeler Drago ?

… Pourq-quoi ? demanda-t-il étonné.

C'est que… On va peut-être c-crever tous les deux ici, a-a-alors… Ça me ferai chier de-de continuer à t'appeler par ton nom de f-famille…

… Si t-t-tu veux… Ha… Harry.

Le brun eut un sourire bref et resserra sa prise sur Drago. Oui, ils allaient peut-être mourir ici… Seuls… Tous les deux… La neige autour éblouissait Drago et il voulait oublier qu'il faisait froid, alors il ferma les yeux.

_**Fin. Merci de m'avoir lue !**_

…

_**Bon, ok, je déconne ! xD**_

Harry en profita pour observer Drago. Le blond avait le visage fin les pommettes hautes et le nez pointu des aristocrates s'accordaient à merveille avec sa supériorité naturelle. Il contempla ses cheveux si clairs, sa peau pâle, la ligne douce de sa mâchoire, sa bouche rosée… Et il tomba sur ses yeux, d'un gris argenté, qui le fixait. Harry eu un léger rire nerveux et souffla sur le visage de Drago. Le blond parut surpris, et il s'approcha encore de Harry.

Recommence.

Quoi ? demanda Harry sans comprendre.

Recommence. Souffle encore…

A nouveau, Harry expira, et Drago reçut l'haleine chaude du brun sur la joue.

Ton souffle est chaud…

Par réflexe, Drago tourna son visage vers Harry et se mit également à respirer un peu plus fort, faisant à son tour profiter le brun de sa chaleur. Ils restèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Drago plante ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Ce fût seulement à cet instant là qu'il remarqua que Harry le dépassait de quelques centimètres. Et loin de le déranger, cette différence de taille lui donnait une impression de protection. Un sentiment étrange s'empara de lui. Il aurait voulu que ce moment dure éternellement. Qu'ils soient juste là, ensemble. Sans échanger un mot, simplement rester ainsi. Ils se regardaient toujours lorsque Harry inclina doucement la tête. Il se pencha lentement et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Drago. Semblant brusquement se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait, il s'écarta du blond.

Je… J'ai… Déso… C'était…

Drago ne répondit pas. Il posa sa main glacée contre la joue de Harry et à nouveau, pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elles étaient rêches et froides et pourtant, jamais embrasser quelqu'un ne l'avait autant fait bouillir. Drago entrouvrit la bouche, laissant sa langue caresser les lèvres de Harry. Le brun comprit alors qu'il ne risquait rien. Que tout cela n'appartiendrait qu'a eux et que personne n'en saurait jamais rien. Il ouvrit à son tour la bouche et laissa sa langue rencontrer sa jumelle. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, ne s'arrêtant que pour respirer. Depuis que leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées, une envie, un besoin de toucher l'autre s'était installé dans leur esprit. Harry glissa sa main sous la chemise du blond. Sa peau froide contre celle, brulante, de Drago les fit frissonner. Il poussa un soupir et Harry posa ses lèvres contre son cou, lui laissant une marque rouge. Drago passa sa main sur la nuque du brun, attirant à nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne.

Oublieux du reste du monde, de son nom et de sa fierté, Drago rompit leur étreinte un instant. Les yeux brillants, il s'installa sur les hanches du brun et reprit leur baiser passionné. S'insinuant doucement sous sa chemise, Harry se mit à lui caresser le dos, provoquant de nouveaux frissons chez le blond. Il laissa sa bouche glisser dans le cou de Drago, déposant un autre suçon sur la peau pâle. Au même instant, il descendit ses mains sur les fesses du blond, le caressant doucement. Drago laissa échapper un petit gémissement de contentement et donna un coup de hanche inconscient, faisant se rencontrer leurs virilités déjà à moitié dressées.

Hmmm… Recommence Drago… murmura Harry contre son oreille.

Le brun fit une léchouille sur le lobe de Drago qui donna un nouveau coup de reins, les faisant gémir de concert. Alors que Harry continuait à le caresser, le blond rejeta la tête en arrière et accentua ses coups de bassin. De plus en plus excité, Harry n'y tint plus et il entreprit de déboutonner le pantalon de son compagnon. Glissant sa main dans son boxer, Harry pris la verge tendue de Drago et entama de langoureux va-et-vient. Alors que Drago gémissait de bien-être, Harry lui chuchota :

Touche moi aussi, Drago…

Hmm… Haa… Ouiii…

Le blond ouvrit la braguette de Harry et, se calant sur le rythme du brun, caressa sa virilité. Ils avaient oublié qui ils étaient, leurs noms, leurs situations, ils avaient oublié qu'ils avaient froid. A présent, un feu ardent les consumait de l'intérieur et pour rien au monde ils ne se seraient interrompus. Harry accéléra la cadence sur la verge du blond, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement de plaisir :

Haryyy… Hmm…

Taquin, le brun stoppa sa main et serra plus fortement le sexe de Drago. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre instinctivement, le blond fit de même sur le verge d'Harry et, rejetant son visage en arrière, gémit de frustration. Le brun eu un sourire et repris un rythme doux et nonchalant. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Harry s'amusa à alterner des cadences lentes, rapides et des arrêts brusques qui arrachaient à chaque fois un cri de plaisir à Drago. Il continua son petit manège jusqu'à que le souffle du blond s'accélère. Le plaisir crispait à chaque fois sa main sur le sexe d'Harry ce qui lui procurait des sensations particulièrement agréables. Mais le brun ne voulait pas que ça se finisse ainsi.

Délaissant le cou de Drago qu'il avait parsemé de marques plus ou moins rouges, il reprit sa bouche gourmande pour un long baiser. Il passa ensuite ses mains dans le dos du blond et l'allongea doucement sur le sol, rompant leur échange.

Voir Drago ainsi allongé sous lui renflamma brusquement son désir. Le magnifique corps alangui du jeune homme était un véritable appel au viol et Harry du faire appel a toute sa force morale pour ne pas le dévorer sur-le-champ. Le brun avait d'autres projets en tête pour son bel amant. Plaçant sa bouche tout contre son oreille, Harry lui demanda :

Qu'est ce que tu veux Drago ?

Hm… Je…

Tu veux que je te touche ici ? Dit-il en caressant sa virilité.

Ouiiii… Encore, Harry…

Le brun se laissa descendre le long du corps de son compagnon jusqu'à ce que sa bouche effleure son sexe tendu. Drago se mordit la lèvre, appréhendant avec délice les futures sensations. Fixant le blond droit dans les yeux, Harry sortit sa langue et la fit glisser le long de la verge de Drago, qui laissa échapper un petit cri. Son amant s'amusa un moment à laisser sa langue jouer avec le sexe du blond, titillant ses bourses et son gland à tour de rôle. Jusqu'au moment ou Drago le supplia :

Harryyy… S'il te plait… Haahummm…

Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Dis-moi…

Haaa… Prends-la dans ta bouche ! Haaa ! Ouiiiiii !

Le brun obéit et englouti la verge du blond, lui arrachant un véritable hurlement d'extase. Le corps entièrement tendu, cambré, le blond ne ressentait plus rien d'autre que la bouche d'Harry sur son sexe, plus rien d'autre que le plaisir. La chaleur de ses reins augmentait à chaque seconde, à chaque caresse et il savait que sa fin était proche. A travers le brouillard du plaisir qui l'envahissait, il tenta de prévenir Harry.

Haaa… Harryyyy… J-Je… Vais… Ha, ouiiii…

Sans prendre le temps de s'interrompre, Harry lança un regard brûlant à Drago. C'est en croisant ce regard si chaud et empli de désir que le blond lâcha entièrement prise. A grand cri, il jouit dans la bouche de son amant qui avala entièrement la semence chaude du jeune homme. Puis, il remonta embrasser un Drago encore haletant, partageant avec lui sa propre saveur. Mais Harry n'en avait pas fini. Il se rassit, prenant Drago sur ses genoux.

Drago…

Hmm ?

Tu ne va pas me laisser dans cet état, quand même ?

L'esprit encore embrumé de plaisir, Drago laissa tomber son regard sur le sexe tendu à l'extrême de son compagnon. Un peu de liquide séminal avait déjà commencé à couler le long de sa verge, et il savait qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour jouir à son tour. Drago enroula ses doigts autour du sexe bandé et activa sa main.

Ha… Dragooo… Hmmm…

Avec un sourire le blond accéléra la cadence et pris la bouche d'Harry pour un baiser passionné. Encore quelques va-et-vient sur sa virilité, et Harry jouit à son tour, dans la main de Drago.

Ha… Drago, je… Vais… Haaahummmm !

Drago contempla un instant sa main recouverte de semence chaude, puis la porta à sa bouche et nettoya le sperme qui la maculait. Puis, comme le brun l'avait fait avant lui, il embrassa son amant, mêlant leurs saveurs.

Avec des gestes doux et lents, les deux jeunes hommes se rhabillèrent. Après quoi, ils s'enlacèrent, écoutant chacun la respiration de l'autre. Lorsqu'ils se furent calmés, ils s'embrassèrent, encore et encore. Jusqu'au moment ou Drago murmura :

Harry..

Hmm ?

… On est toujours coincés ici.

… Exact. J'avais… Oublié, lança-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

Le blond lui rendit son sourire, puis il se releva, s'extirpant de sous la table. Harry le suivi marmonnant qu'il ne verrait plus jamais la Grande Salle de la même façon. Autour d'eux, la neige s'était accumulée, formant un mince linceul blanc sur le sol, la table et les bancs. Harry pensa qu'un manteau et bonnet ne serait pas superflus. Et il pensa même à utiliser l'un des affreux bonnets qu'Hermione tricotait pour les Elfes, l'an passé. Et brusquement, comme si ça avait toujours été une évidence, Harry cria :

Dobby !

Dans un craquement sonore, le petit Elfe apparût devant lui en s'inclinant.

Bonjour Harry Potter, Monsieur ! Et bonjour, Dra.. H… ! M-Maître Drago !

Heu… Je ne suis plus ton maître, Dobby…

On s'en fout, s'écria Harry. Dobby, tu peux ouvrir la porte, s'il te plait ?

Bien sur, Harry Potter, Monsieur !

L'Elfe claqua des doigts et la porte pivota sur ses gonds en grinçant. Les deux jeunes hommes poussèrent des cris de joie en remerciant Dobby (ce qui, venant de Drago, le surprit au plus haut point). Harry lui promit de lui offrir tout un tas de vêtements pour Noël en gage de sa gratitude. Le petit Elfe parut au comble du bonheur. Il s'inclina puis s'excusa.

Je dois retourner à mon travail, Monsieur. Mais je viendrai vous voir pour Noël ! Moi aussi j'aurai un cadeau pour vous, Monsieur !

Encore merci Dobby. Et a bientôt !

Merci, Dobby.

Dobby s'inclina encore une fois, puis dans un nouveau craquement, il disparut. Restés seuls, Drago et Harry s'observèrent un instant.

Bon. On ne va pas moisir ici !

Harry acquiesça et ils sortirent de la Grande Salle. En passant la porte, Harry verrouilla ce qui venait de se passer dans un coin de sa tête. Une frasque de jeunesse rien de plus. Pourtant, quand Drago le salua et s'éloigna, il ressenti un pincement au cœur.

Harry !

Le jeune homme se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Ron et Hermione. Ils avaient le nez rougi et des flocons accrochés à leurs bonnets.

Où est-ce que tu étais ? Ça fait une heure qu'on te cherche dans tout le château !

On vient de faire le tour du parc, renchérit Ron.

Je… J'étais dans la Grande Salle.

La Grande Salle ? Mais… Dumbledore l'avais condamnée momentanément !

Ouai, il parait que le Plafond est déréglé. Il aurait lancé un orage juste quand le professeur Sinistra est entrée ! Il parait qu'elle était en pétard… Pouffa le roux.

Ron, ce n'est pas drôle, ça aurait pu être très dangereux. Il ne t'es rien arrivé, Harry ?

Le brun eu un sourire énigmatique avant de répondre :

Si, je me suis retrouvé bloqué à l'intérieur avec Dra… Malfoy et il s'est mit à neiger. On a été obligés d'aller sous une table pour ne pas tout se prendre sur la tête.

Et tu n'as pas eu froid ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

… Non. Ça a été…

Ouf… Je suis rassuré. On s'est fait un sang d'encre, mon vieux.

Je me doute. Désolé de vous avoir inquiétés.

C'est rien, on s'en remettra… !

Par contre, j'ai perdu ma baguette… Avoua Harry.

Ce n'est rien, elle ne doit pas être loin.

Et les trois Gryffondors se mirent à la recherche de la baguette perdue.

Deux jours plus tard, devant la bibliothèque où Hermione avait réussit à trainer ses amis, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec les trois Serpentards. Ils s'observèrent un instant, puis Drago s'approcha et se tourna vers Harry.

Potter. Je voudrais te parler.

… Je te suis.

Harry… Protesta Hermione.

Mais le brun la rassura d'un geste de la main. Drago l'entraina un peu plus loin, dans un raccourci dissimulé par une grande tapisserie médiévale, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Il observa Harry un moment, mais ne parvint pas à se décider à lui parler franchement. Le brun prit les devants :

Au fait…

Hum ?

Tu as retrouvé ta baguette ?

Oui… Blaise l'avait fait tomber derrière un sofa de la salle commune.

Ho…

Et la tienne ?

… Dans le hall.

Ha…

Les deux garçons s'observèrent un moment dans un silence gêné. Puis, brusquement, Drago se rapprocha de Harry et l'embrassa avec passion, presque avec violence.

Retrouve-moi ce soir, dans la salle sur demande.

Vingt-deux heures ?

Précises.

Et Drago écarta la tapisserie d'un geste rapide. Harry le suivit, rejoignant Ron et Hermione.

Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ?

… Me dire qu'il est avec nous.

Hein ? Demande bêtement Ron.

Oui. Je crois qu'il a trouvé quelque chose de plus intéressant que Voldy… Murmura Harry avec un léger sourire.

A quelques mètre de là, Drago croisa son regard. Et son habituel sourire supérieur s'installa sur ses lèvres. Vingt-deux heures. Oui, il avait hâte d'y être…

_**ZE END ! **_

_**(La vraie, cette fois !)**_

(**1**) Le professeur Flitwick va bien, merci de votre sollicitude ! xD

(**2**) Non, Harry n'a rien contre le vert. Moi, en revanche, j'ai un problème avec. Et Ookami aussi. Voila le fin mot de l'histoire. Oui, c'est tout. xD

_**Le Salon de Thé de Madame Pieddodu**_

Heuhum… 'Faut pas déconner non plus…

_**Le coin des bavardages inutiles**__** :**_

Ookami : Je sais, je sais, ne dis rien ! … C'est le temps qui t'a inspirée !

Tenshi : Gagné ! Tu me connais, je suis frileuse, alors ça m'a motivée ! xD

Ookami : Oui, c'est pas plus mal, finalement… Mais, dis donc !

Tenshi : Ouiii ?

Ookami : C'est un peu le merdier dans ton histoire, là…

Tenshi : Je sais mais bon… C'est un PWP, hein… C'est pas de la grande littérature…

Ookami : Ouai… C'est pas faux… Et puis, bon, on s'en fout en fait ! x3

Tenshi : M'en doutais, cochonne va ! xD Au fait, les mecs… Heureux ?

Sasuke : Très ! Kukuku !

Naruto : Moi aussi ! ^^

Drago : Vos gueules ! Bande de collabos… ! .

Harry : … Moi je dis bravo.

Les autres : HEIIIIIN ?! O_o

Harry : Ben ouai. Elle a résisté longtemps avant de nous faire chier et moi, rien que pour ça, je dis bravo.

Ookami : Ouf ! J'ai eu peur…

Tenshi : Moi aussi ! J'ai frôlé l'attaque ! X_x

Harry : Sinon, tu comptes en refaire du HPDM ?

Ookami : *Marmonne* On sens le mec pas DU TOUT intéressé…

Tenshi : *Souriant à sa sœur* Mouiii j'en referai. Mais pas tout de suite.

Drago : Et du DMHP ?

Ookami : *Tousse* Faux cul ! *Tousse*

Tenshi : Oui, c'est aussi en projet. Mais pour l'instant…

*Se tourne vers Naruto et Sasuke en train de s'éclipser discrètement*

Tenshi : J'en ai d'autres à emmerder ! Kukukukukuuuuu ! x3

Ookami : Niark, niark, niark… !

Ten & Oo : Mouahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahaaaaa !


End file.
